Episode 2: change of plans
episode 2: change of plans is the second episode of Known Unknowns. Plot 1 ~ Prologue (Results Inconclusive) The chapter begins with a flashback to June 2013, before last chapter's flashback incident. It's the end-of-year dance for the Grade 8s, and Summer makes Nadia come with her. At the event, Allen asks Nadia to dance, and the two dance awkwardly to a slow dance before Nadia goes back to hang out with Summer. Afterwards, Nadia and Summer dance together to the loud music. 2 ~ Lots In Common It is the present day, to September 10, 2016, Nadia is preparing to go to the party and is trying to talk Allen into coming, who isn't very excited for the event. Allen ultimately decides not to go, as Kaz arrives. Nadia had originally planned for Kaz to come and drive, but due to certain circumstances, Anja drives them to the party instead. 3 ~ Beveraged Up And Chilled Down Kipling, the hospitable and friendly party host, greets the two, and offers them a drink. Anja separates from them, and Nadia can explore the house. This includes chatting with Annette, who is brewing herself a drink, Kipling, who's serving drinks, Miles, who is near the front door, chatting with the Dramas, or meeting Olivia on her way up to the second floor. 4 ~ I Am Extremely Not Cool Right Now Eventually, Jaden find Nadia at the party and attempts to strike up conversation with her before she leaves to go find Kaz, who is enjoying an artichoke dip. While chatting, Nadia suddenly spots Summer and attempts to strike up the confidence to go and find and talk to her. Nadia can continue exploring once again, such as talking with Miles, who is enjoying a book, sitting on the couch and listening to other's conversations, playing the chip game with Anja and Kaz, or watching a couple make out on the second floor. 5 ~ Do You Remember? Nadia finds Summer in the downstairs area. She attempts to start conversation with Summer, but suddenly realizes a figure in a Middle Canada College uniform standing on the college table, unnoticed by anyone else. Nadia follows him into the backyard, trying to chase him down, and suddenly begins experiencing time slower as everything turns purple. The boy turns around revealing white eyes, and they attempt to communicate, Nadia can speak regularly, but the boy speaks in non-verbal concepts. The boy begins to panic, and Nadia snaps back into reality, bumping in Jayden. 6 ~ The Eye Nadia can explore the area again, such as chatting with Kaz or Kipling at the pool, hanging out with Tibor and Olivia, who stop a bunch of clearly adult party crashers, chatting with Annette about Allen, or chatting with Miles about Beer pong. 7 ~ Too Much To Ask Nadia then decides to text Allen, who seems irritable and annoyed. While walking, she accidentally bumps into Anja, and spills a drink all over her, and she leaves, frustrated. There are multiple interactions here, such as helping Annette find her phone, chatting with Kaz, checking the pool, watching passing conversation between Anja and Ashley Bridges about Passiondale, or seeing Bridget and Bell. 8 ~ Bullshit When checking out on the dance party on the second floor, Nadia meets Jaden and they both walk outside. While walking, Jayden tries to get close to Nadia, but Nadia finally makes it clear that she is not interested in Jayden at all, who seems hurt by the statement. While walking away Anja teases Nadia, while Nadia walks off frustrated. 9 ~ Your Night Of Gay Drama Nadia chats with Kaz, venting about her interaction with Jayden, before deciding to build up the confidence to talk to Summer. However, Anja intervenes, telling Nadia to leave Summer alone. Anja and Nadia's argument escalates, to Summer's discomfort. Anja storms off with Summer, and Kaz and Nadia take the bus home. Characters Locations History Trivia Category:Known Unknowns Category:Episodes